Super Villain Marvel Hero
by Grace1323
Summary: What if Keitaro got superpowers to cure his problems such as danger sensing and others... Chap 2 up: DON't MAKE Keitaro OR ELSE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina  
  
Super Villain Marvel Hero  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was another day for the Hinata tenants. But this time it wasn't anything fighting. It was about going to the movies. The movie they saw was Spider-Man 2. After the finishing of the film, all the people walked out back to their place Hinata-Sou. But there was one who was really happy. This person was called Keitaro Urashima. You see he was a fan of superheroes. He liked Spider-Man a lot consider it was realistic how Peter Parker got his powers. The web slinging and his spidery senses were cool. It wasn't only superheroes he liked but also super-villains as well. Both of them were cool according to him. Since he was a kid, he always liked to be one of them. Unfortunately he was picked on by his peers when he was a kid since Keitaro liked being both hero and villain at the same time. People say he couldn't be both, only one. You see there were pros and cons being either one. There was no fun, if he was a good guy. They can't do any wreckage while saving people. But being a bad guy meant blowing stuff up with super cool gizmos which are fun but harming the bystanders isn't. There wasn't any real point harming the innocent since they didn't do anything. But again it was some sort of challenge for superheroes to think up in which nobody would care.  
  
[Out of the movie theatre]  
  
"That guy was hot," said Mitsune.  
  
"You think almost most guys are hot anyways," said Naru.  
  
"I love those stunts!" said Su.  
  
"Those stunts are not really at all. They are fake," said Motoko.  
  
"I wish I could those stunts," said Keitaro.  
  
"Pah! With your clumsiness and perverseness, you don't even have a chance to do so," said Naru.  
  
"If I only could get superpowers somehow," muttered Keitaro. He had the thought of saving the girls from some danger.  
  
But unfortunately or better, Su heard what he said and thought.  
  
Hum…If brother Keitaro gets superpowers than it'll be more fun to play with him! Yeah… thought Su.  
  
Su's mind started to do some cooking of ideas.  
  
[Next day (day 1)]  
  
"Hey Keitaro! I have a present for you!" yelled Su at the breakfast table.  
  
"So that in the box with the big hole inside?" asked Keitaro.  
  
"Put your hand inside and you'll find out!" smiled Su.  
  
So Keitaro dumbly did what Su told him to do.  
  
"Ah!!!" he screamed. Well also all the residents too except Su.  
  
Out of the box was a large spider that leapt out and bit his hand. Fortunately, it died a few moments later after falling off the hand. Unfortunately or not for Keitaro, he got blasted away by Motoko and knocked unconsciously after colliding a wall.   
  
"Damn that was one big spider," said Motoko breathing hard. Everyone was too except Shinobu who hyperventilated.   
  
"Better bring the medkit," said Mitsune.   
  
"In my room, put him in there Naru please!" cried Su.  
  
"Fine. The jerk always causing trouble. I'm doing only because you asked nicely not because of the jerk," said Naru who dragged Keitaro into Su's bed.  
  
[Su's room]  
  
A few hours and a trip to Su's clinic later...  
  
Keitaro woke up and looked down at his hand. Even with the medicated creams that Su had given him, it was still about three times its proper size. However, he saw a masked figure. Seeing masked figure ripped off said mask, revealing a happily grinning Su Kaolla, he had to ask:  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You have the superpowers of Spider-Man!" grinned Su.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I heard ya yesterday that you wanted superpower somewhat like Spider-Man so I kinda did how that Spider-Man dude got his powers."  
  
"Ok…did it work?"  
  
"Should do! After all, the movie did show it. Come on you know you want it don't you?"  
  
This made him to think very hard. It was true that he wanted be a hero but using the combine powers of the villains. But again it shouldn't be too bad since he sure could use the spidery senses to avoid any clumsily fall on the girls. Plus now if he had superpowers, he could go and whoop all the people that did harm to him in the past. So there was only one conclusion.  
  
"W00T!! Now to give my spider powers a test!"   
  
He leapt up onto the wall and stuck. Su clapped her hands in delight and he exclaimed:   
  
"Yes! Now I'll be able to climb buildings!"  
  
"Hold on! Even though radiation worked, you're still unstable. So you doing to have to use these stuff here which will shoot webbing since your hand is pretty much sore."  
  
Su gives some devices in which Keitaro straps onto his arms.   
  
"Meanwhile do the web sling on the forest for now. That way you won't fall onto the pavement." Said Su.  
  
"Wow you sure thought out of everything."  
  
"Of course! I do anything for my brother Keitaro" said Su happily.  
  
"Brother? Since when I was your brother?"  
  
"Doesn't matter! Now go and have fun practicing your swings"  
  
[Hinata-Sou forest]  
  
In the forest that was when a certain direction impaired individual stumbled into the Hinata-Sou's backyard. Her eyes brightened as she saw her hated rival who was walking. Sarah leapt at Keitaro for his head.  
  
"At last, I've found you dork! Prepare to oof!"   
  
With a single punch, the American Girl went flying off into the sunset; perhaps back to where she came from.  
  
Keitaro hardly even noticed. His Spider Sense had augmented his Sixth sense to the point that he had reacted to Sarah's assault without even noticing it. Nor did he notice that he had never managed to defeat Sarah with one blow before. He was too intent upon his next plan. He needed strength. There was no way he could lift any heavy rocks or so with some puny spider power. Then he realized out loud:  
  
"OK, I can stick to walls, so radiation worked. Now what I need is MORE radiation!" Keitaro's hand began to throb again, and he felt dizzy.   
  
"Hum…maybe after a nice nap on the sofa."   
  
He slumped to the ground, completely unconscious.  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Author notes:  
  
I know in the original Spider-Man Parker used some kind of cartridge to shoot but I forgot what it was call, anybody knows? Don't know really much except the movie and the comic strip I read like 5 years ago. I have only a couple of these strips from old funnies.  
  
What superpowers do you want Keitaro to have next? One more thing could you kinda give a quote that the superhero or villain would say? 


	2. It's good to be green

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina  
  
Part Two  
  
[Day 2]  
  
In Su's room, she yelled to Keitaro who was passing by.  
  
"Hey Keitaro! Come here!" yelled Su who was wearing her anti-radiation suit to prevent radiation poisoning.  
  
Of course Keitaro went to her room curious of what she was up to.  
  
"Stand over there," she said pointing to a place where she had huge load cannon.   
  
Keitaro dumbly did even he felt something wrong.  
  
Hum… my spidey senses is tingling. Something is wrong. Nah I should do what Su says. thought Keitaro.   
  
But then Su press the trigger and a huge ray came out of the cannon towards. Keitaro screamed in terror while his body was baked by the beam and he black out. Su seeing he was out of commission dragged him back to his room.  
  
[Keitaro's room]  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he woke up.  
  
"Don't worry I stock up all the radioactive materials I could find from plutonium to Uranium. The gun had fired all the gamma rays against you as I had done already." Said Su who was next to him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I heard ya saying out loud you need super strength. Here the tv and go and watch it while you rest. See ya."  
  
"Wow my favorite show! Spiderman! I haven't seen it since I was a kid!"  
  
So he laid on his bed and watch the show in which Su had pirated from a cable company.  
  
Meanwhile Motoko need to find the manager since she needed something to be fix in her room. Seeing Su passing by, she asked:  
  
"Su have you seen Urashima?"  
  
"Yep, he is resting after exposure to radiation in his room."  
  
"Hum thanks." Said Motoko who sweatdropped. She was glad she wasn't a test subject for any Su's experiments.   
  
[Back to Keitaro's room]  
  
There was Motoko standing at the door way and was in a deep dark mood since the manager looked happy.  
  
What really burned her was that she knew that he was STILL better than she was. He was one lazy person and still he was able to break her defenses so easily. Scowling, she said, "You lazy baka! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
She failed to notice that his hair had turned a bright green.  
  
He put a finger to his lips. "Shh. I'm learning some new techniques."  
  
Motoko blinked not once, not twice but three times. "Excuse me? From THAT stupid show?"  
  
He solemnly nodded. "Of course, since I'm Spiderman, I think I can do the web slinging."  
  
" Urashima, you idiot! The radiation must have fried your brain! That's just some half-baked fiction!"  
  
Keitaro glared at her. "Excuse me?" He was getting very angry. NOBODY diss his favorite show and got away with it!  
  
She ignored the pending danger. She also failed to notice that Keitaro's eyes now matched his hair.  
  
"You heard me! Only a brain dead baka would watch that stupid show! It's not like it is real or anything!"  
  
Keitaro was shocked and sputtered:  
  
"But... but TV can't lie!"  
  
Motoko rolled her eyes skyward.   
  
"You moron! Did you honestly think that? TV is nothing BUT lies! You have got to be the most..."   
  
She finally noticed that Keitaro was growing ever so slightly.   
  
"What the?"  
  
Keitaro clutched his head as the pain overtook him. His muscles grew outward, while he went from being five foot seven to about seven and a half. His shirt and pant were stretched almost, but not quite, to the breaking point. When the reaction was finished, he weighed approximately one thousand pounds. And almost all of it was muscle.  
  
The newly transformed Keitaro glared down at Motoko. The kendo daughter quickly wet herself as she saw the hatred that his eyes communicated.  
  
He glared hatefully. "You make Kero angry. You no like Kero when Kero angry!"  
  
Motoko didn't respond. She was completely transfixed by the new Keitaro.  
  
"You make Kero mad! Kero smash!" With a speed that belied his bulk, Keitaro attempted to squash her.  
  
Somehow, she managed to avoid becoming a bloody smear on the carpet. Her training in Shinmei Ryu taking over, she lashed out with a wooden sword.  
  
" Urashima! How dare you try to kill me?"   
  
As the blunt wooden instrument came into contact with his head, it snapped in half.  
  
"Ha! You think you can hurt Kero? Kero is the strongest one there is! Kendo Witch!"  
  
With a casual slap, Motoko went flying.  
  
After flying through two walls and a roof, Motoko realized that she was airborne.  
  
Something was decidedly wrong. She reviewed the sequence of events.  
  
Urashima did something stupid. Check. As any good girl would, she had pointed out how idiotic it was in the nicest way possible, considering what a perverted moron he was. Check. Completely overreacting, Urashima insulted her. Well... she wasn't so sure if he had actually insulted her, but he had made her angry, so he must have. Check. She whacks him on the head with a large, blunt object. Check.  
  
Large blunt object snaps cleanly in half. OK, that's was where the problem was. Obviously, he had broken her favorite bokken on purpose, just to be mean to her! Didn't that idiot know that he was supposed to be knocked unconscious?  
  
That was when she hit the ground. A moment later, a battered, bruised form crawled out of the crater.  
  
"Have to... get back... home. No... telling what... that monster... is doing to the... girls..." That was when she lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
Fortunately her kendo students saw her and took her to nurse her back to health.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Hinata-Sou...  
  
Keitaro, still in his enraged state, walked straight through the wall into the back yard. The green-skinned was looking for something to vent his mighty anger upon. Good thing something came up.  
  
It was at that moment that a certain Psycho Girl leapt out of nowhere. Naru, brandishing her fists, prepared to launch her infamous trademark Naru Punch attack. " Keitaro, enemy of women! I heard what you did to Sarah! Prepare to... die?" Naru stared dumbly up at the giant before her. "What the hell?"  
  
"Grarr! Why humans always want to hurt Kero? What Kero do to you people? Why can't puny humans leave Kero alone?"  
  
A massive amount of fear suddenly squashed Naru's righteous anger like a bug. She started to slowly edge towards the gate, hoping to make a break for it. This meant that she ended up sliding towards Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro, in an utterly savage state, interpreted this as an attack. " Kero bash puny Toudai scholar wannabe!" With this, the sometimes examinee went along much the same route that Keitaro had taken.  
  
Keitaro, looking for something even more stuff to vent his mighty fury upon, heard a voice behind him. "Oh, sempai, lunch is ready."  
  
The enraged green goliath turned to see Shinobu's kind smile. His massive stomach grumbled, protesting the lack of food. Shinobu, getting a good look at her transformed manager, said the only thing that came to mind: Oh damn yeah.  
  
You see Shinobu is much perverted then people take her credit for. Maybe more than Keitaro himself. Her perverseness was Keitaro's fault. How it was started was at the beginning at dawn. If he didn't show his privates to her the first day at the dorm, everything might be different…   
  
Nice tone muscles, what next? thought Shinobu  
  
With a single, well executed jump, Keitaro leapt through the wall and into the dining room. Landing in a fully seated position, he quickly began to eat his food, as well as that on Mistune's plate. In fact, the fox was mysteriously absent.  
  
Mutsumi Otohime, seemingly ignoring the state that her friend was in, continued reading her newspaper. " Ara, Keitaro, do you know where Naru is?"  
  
Ranma slurped down a bowl of miso soup, and thought about it. " Kero smashed."  
  
Mutsumi nodded absent mindedly. " Ara, she had been neglecting her studying, hasn't she? You just seem to beat her so easily these days. Watermelon?"  
  
"Big brother I want a piggy back ride!" cried out loud Su.  
  
Keitaro just grunted and let Su grabbed hold on his neck. Then he took her around the inn into the forest.  
  
"Yeah! You're the best!" said Su.  
  
End Part 2  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Ok let me see Hououza  
  
Optimus Prime: One shall stand, one shall fall.  
  
Springer: I've got better things to do tonight than die.  
  
Unicron: "Destiny...You cannot...destroy...my...destiny." (I think)  
  
Hot Rod: "This is the end of the road." (sounds better to an autobot since they are cars)  
  
Here are the quotes I like from Transformers - The Movie (1986)  
  
Frenzy: First we crack the shell, then we crack the nuts inside.  
  
Unicron: I have summoned you here for a purpose.   
  
Megatron: Nobody summons Megatron.   
  
Unicron: Then it pleases me to be the first.  
  
Unicron: Behold Galvatron. And, these shall be your minions: Scourge, the tracker, and his huntsmen, the Sweeps; Cyclonus, the warrior, and his armada.  
  
Arcee: Did we have to let them detonate three quarters of the ship?   
  
Springer: Seeing as they would have detonated four quarters, I think it was a good choice.  
  
Hot Rod: What was that universal greeting again, never mind I remember. Ba weep granna weep ninny bang.  
  
Not bad but there is one thing, all are said by machines not organic being. I'm not sure if I'm willing to turn Keitaro into machine quite yet. You gave the quote 'Keitaro smash' is good since Hulk always says 'Hulk smash' Just something that people would know right away just by the quote.   
  
Well I know that Sarah dislike Keitaro because of her affection for Seta and tries to get Keitaro fired. Seta always pops randomly somewhere so I thought Sarah would somehow be like Ryoga.  
  
Ok now well here is the problem. Even if you give me a character with superpowers, you got to tell me how it got superpowers. I don't know loads of superheroes cause I never did. Don't know but I just did.  
  
Oh do you know the names of the kendo students that are around Motoko? I plan to use them next if I get enough data. Oh yeah who in the heck is Venom? 


End file.
